fairy tail fanfic
by bloodjr90DK
Summary: me using my imagination and stuff. woo. rated M because i hate being restricted about what i can write/say


New story or whatever...i dont know...first one though..so, woo i guess? leave a review thing if you like it i guess.

it was just another hectic day in the little town of magnolia. Team Natsu was just heading back from another perilous mission, which left Gray with a broken ankle do to his being carelessness or whatever...

**flashback time fools!**

Gray shouted at natsu,"hey pyro! take it easy up there would ya!?"

"can it strip-sickle came Natsu's snarky rebuttle.

"will both of you shut up and continue searching for the lacrima so we dont dissapoint master and dishonor the guild?"

Then of course the two boys got back to searching with a new found enthusiasim at Erza's command. That was when Gray found said lacrima.

"Hey flame-brain! i found it! you owe me!" then Lucy's shout pierced the air "Gray be careful! the lacrima activates when around-"

there was a loud crash and Gray was sent flying back through the brick wall behind them.  
>" ice magic..."<p>

**No more flashback for you!**

Upon arriving at the new guild hall, the guild wasat its usuall state,Alfman screaming about manliness,Cana drinking all alcohal in sight, Mira's usuall innocent attitude whilst working the bar, Macao and Wakaba flirting with said innocent mage, Juvia's constant stalking of Gray and Gajeel sitting in a dark corner of the room alone watching Levy with eyes full of want and compassion.

Makarov: "so my children! did you retrieve the lacrima?"

Erza:"not after Gray decided to blow it, and half of the building up."

Gray:"it wasnt my fault! No one told me it would explode! And lets not forget how Pyro over here destroyed half of the-"

Natsu:" Heh Heh...But its ok gramps! we used our magic to create a better lacrima and we got a bonus! oh and by the way, we might have to pay for a library, but thats no big deal right?

Makarov:"what am i going to do with you...your going to kill the planet off by the time your my age..."

Then Alfman made the worst mistake of his life. He accidentally fell onto Erza's strawberry cake.

Erza: "you...you...you will pay for this!"  
>And she requipped into her black-wing armor and procedded to almost literally knock Alfman into next then turned into one of the brawls that Fairy tail is famous for. While the fight took its course Natsu took a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass from te bar, and escaped with happy before anyone noticed him.<p>

Natsu:"you know where to take me happy...usuall place..

Happy" Aye Sir."

as natsu and happy flew to the place they were usually at these days, Happy saw a single tear roll down Natsu's face. When they arrived to a perculiar small straw house at the edge of the forest, Natsu just walked in, sat down and started pouring the whiskey and drinkking the entire bottle in less than an hour. Considering his dragon-like anatomy he was stillperfectly sober, but the alcohol took away some of the hurt he felt from her death all those years ago. he could still remember the news as if it were givin to him the day before.

**flashback**  
>Natsu was in the guild hall fighting Gray when the strauss siblings came backfrom their mission, but it was unlike anything they had ever seen. Mira who was always unhharmed and cheerful, was covered in bandages and in tears. Alfman who was usually so prideful and manly, was broken down and whimpering like a small child would. Everyone noticed this at once and rused over, it was seven years from the present day, so natsu was only twelve at the time when he recieved the news that would cripple him emotionally forever.<p>

Natsu: "Hey guys, where's Lisanna?"

This immediatly caused an outburst of what sounded like pure pain and remorse from mira, and Alf man just fell to his knees, convulsed and fainted.

Mira:" On our mission the three of us encountered a powerful beast, it is known as deliora, and while we tried to fight it, we were crushed. Alfman...Alfman tried to use the fullbody takeover and summmon 'the beast' but...but...but he couldnt control it and he...he...he killed her...Lisanna is gone...she's gone...forever.

She looked up and saw something that saddened her even more. Natsu looked broken, like they had just taken away the rest of his hope.

Natsu: "Alfman. Get up! You are always screaming about how manly and tough you are, so why the hhell couldnt you protect your family when you needed to? this is your fault! she is dead because of you, and now...now the guild will never be as happy of a place as it once was. And you, Mira! you are nicknamed 'the demon' for a reason! and even you failed to protect your fellow guild mamber. both of you should be urt, and deeply ashamed."

Everyone was so frozen with shock at the young mans sudden out burst, that when he started for the door of the guild hall to leave, no boddy stopped him. They just watched him leave into the rain of the evening, and he did not return for almost a week.

**end flashback**

Natsu just sat in the small straw house reminicing about the day when Lisanna,no, His Lisanna was taken away from him. he had long since forgiving the remaining strauss siblings for the act, but they still remembered it just as vividly as he did. The loss had come back to hurt him alot recently, because lucy was obviously trying to get natsu intoo a relationship, but as all dragonslayers, he could only love once. And he had loved her ever since Happyy was still an egg those twelve years ago.

Ok guys! thats chapter one! tell me your thoughts and stuff in the reviews! and remember, R&R makes everything better! bye! 


End file.
